


Kankri ==> Care for the Yellowblood

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, scrapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>el-tango-de-roxanna said:<br/>Will you write fluffy Kankri/Mituna please if you want to only!</p>
</blockquote><i>well of course I will! I’m a sucker for kantuna</i><p> </p><p>Maybe you did care for him a little, but only because he made her so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri ==> Care for the Yellowblood

**Author's Note:**

> How do I do non kismesis kantuna tho jc I can't even

You must admit, the first time you see him fall flat on his face after attempting such a dangerous stunt, you don't feel the least bit sorry for him. He knew the risks and you assume he understood them as he isn't completely incompetent even with his mental handicap, and he was properly equipped for a wipeout like this. He had to have known the consequences and thus, you felt no pity for him the first time. Nor the second time. Nor the third time. 

When he reached fifteen consecutively failed attempts, that was when you started to worry over him. At first, you told yourself you went up to him to ask on Latula's behalf because she did ask you to watch over him while she went off to do an errand, but when you approached him and he didn't move this time, you felt genuine concern spread throughout your body. You knelt by him, first checking his pulse then removing his helmet when that checked out. You helped the damaged troll sit up, and he did so with an egregious groan. 

"Fuckinged thupid piece of thit thkateboard," he groans again and holds his head in his hands. You notice that the palm of one hand is dampening, as is the wrist and part of his arm, in thin streaks. You remove his glove with much protesting on his behalf and find his palm busted up and bleeding, dribbling down his skin. Nothing too serious, just a normal scrape from repeated crashes like that. 

The concern ever building in you, you return him to his hive, not far from where he was performing his tricks, and quickly strip him of his clothes, examining his body for more abrasions from his falls. You find another on his knee and a few forming bruises on his hips and ribs. There's a particularly nasty one where you're sure his skateboard hit him though you can't recall having seen it hit him. You contact Latula to tell her you're back at the hive instead of outside, yet you're still surprised when she walks right in. 

"Whoa, good to see you guys getting along for once!" The tealblood greets you with the most beautiful smile and that's when it occurs to you that you're bandaging up a naked Mituna for what? Because you thought she'd be upset? Obviously that's not the case, as she sets down her bags of snacks and games and odd drinks in favor of poking one of his rib bruises and grinning wider. "Thats so rad, babe, seriously, how'd you even get that there?" 

Maybe you did care for him a little, but only because he made her so happy. 

You go to excuse yourself, as your task is now complete, but Latula stops you for a moment. "Thank you. For making sure he didn't completely bash his brains in while I got things for our awesome weekend Marathon." You nod, just wanting to leave now, to assess these odd revelations you've had today. 

"You can join us, if you want, dude." You politely decline even before Mituna can groan in protest. 

"Alright. Well, thanks, man. Really." She kisses your cheek this time in addition to her words and they flush brightly as she pulls away. Mituna lets out this horrible wolf whistle in response to the sight. 

"Anytime, Latula," you manage to squeak out before fleeing to your own hive. 

That did not help your conflicting emotions whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing mituna tbh   
> His speech is so fun


End file.
